


Robot Emotions

by headsmashedinbuffalojump



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headsmashedinbuffalojump/pseuds/headsmashedinbuffalojump
Summary: Deviant criminal activity is on the rise when Detective Keith Kogane is assigned a new case, and a new partner.(Or the VLD and Detroit Become Human crossover no one asked for)





	Robot Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow so it has been quite a while, but I had this idea for a klance Detroit become human au. I just finished the game about a week ago and of course, I love Voltron. Although disclaimer I haven’t finished the newest season of vld, oh god is it s7? Yeah, life has been busy I’m in my senior year of college, shits happening man. And I may not have payed 100% attention to Detroit, so don’t freak if I miss some details or whatever. Also disclaimer-I don’t own Voltron Legendary Defender or Detroit : Become Human. Cool thanks.

Keith’s POV:  
“Surprise!” Captain Holt said as he revealed the android standing next to my desk.   
“What’s this?” I asked.  
“Don’t look so excited, Keith. It’s a new model sent from Cyberlife! Your new partner,” Holt said.   
You have got to be kidding me. My backpack dropped from my shoulders as I slouched in my seat. The android reached out a hand, probably part of its greeting protocol or some shit. And apparently the TX700 model smiles all the time. Its eyes were a brilliant blue against his caramel skin. What a fucking faker.  
“I don’t need a new partner.” I growled and slapped its hand away. The smile from its face didn’t waver.  
“Well this is your new case.” Captain Holt looked less excited as he slid a manila envelope across my desk. “Deviants. We’ve noticed more activity related to them. If anything comes new comes to my attention, I’m sending it to you.”  
“But I’m already-“ I tried to shove the file back in his hands.  
“Don’t argue with me.” Holt held up his hands before turning away.  
“I don’t need a new partner!” I called after him before swiveling my chair back to my computer. I can’t believe they expect me to work with an android after what happened. I was thinking about filing a complaint when it talked to me.  
“Keith Kogane, I’m excited to work on this case with you!” It smiled, again. I sneered at its enthusiasm before turning my back again. I logged in. Opened the internet. Opened the file. Then shut the file. Rubbed my eyes. Ugh… I could still feel it staring at me.  
“God damn, what the hell do you want?” I splayed my palms on my desk, staring right at its robotic eyes. The little blue circle embedded in its head kept spinning.  
“Is there an empty desk I can use?” It asked. I pointed to the one on the other side of mine.  
“Sit there until I tell you to.” I watched it sit down at the desk and turn on the computer. I tried to stay far away from androids, so I never had a chance to look at one up close. It’s movements were not robotic at all. Its hair was smooth and laid on its forehead. So disturbing. Eventually, it popped its head over the partition.  
“I think it would be very beneficial to get to know my partner. So how long have you been a detective?”   
“You haven’t read my file already?” I grumbled.  
“I have, I was just hoping to hear it from you.”  
I leaned back in my seat. “Well what did my file say exactly?” It straightened in its seat as it prepared to read from a list I didn’t want to hear.  
“Keith Kogane, born October 23rd, 24 years old, from Texas. Father was a firefighter and mother was a Commander in the Blade of Marmora army. Dropped out from the Galaxy Garrison at age 16. Skilled at flying, hand to hand combat, and was top of the police academy. Promoted to detective in this bureau and has been working on catching crimes related to red ice. Your colleague Detective Takashi Shi-“ My hands clenched immediately.  
“Enough. I get it.” I shot the oblivious android a warning glance and it seemed to understand.  
“KOGANE” Three loud knocks came from behind me. Captain Holt was standing behind the glass wall of his office with the office phone cord stretched as far as it could go. I slapped the desk and looked at the android.  
“Well, uhhh…”  
“The name’s Lance.” He nodded his head like he was apologizing for reading my mind.  
“I was going to go for annoying trash can, but I guess that works. Well, Lance, looks like we got a new case.”  
Lance sprung up and followed me to Holt’s office.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

I pulled up to the Eden Club, police were already holding back onlookers from entering. Police tape covered the entrance and the lights made the usually lively club. Not that I’ve been in before. I showed my badge before ducking under the tape and walking into the entrance.  
The hallway was lined with barely clothed androids, dancing in their individual glass boxes. One android caught my eye and wagged a finger, pursing his lips.  
“Looking for a nice time, Detective?” Lance asked before getting pulled aside by an android with neon pink hair. Before she could start dancing, I pulled Lance away.  
“Hey! This is official police business.” I hollered at the dancer. “And you… Stay out of my way.” Lance smirked.  
We found our way to the back of the club, where a familiar face was standing near the entryway. Matt Holt looked up from whatever he was jotting down in his notebook.  
“Keith, good to see you. I have to interview the manager and Pidge is looking through the security footage and going through the club’s records. My dad said you were going to stop by, in charge of all the deviant cases?”  
“Apparently.”  
“Well, this one’s interesting. I’ll let you know if Pidge sees anything.” He clapped a hand on my back before he left and pulled on Lance’s black tie. “Looking sharp!” Lance replied with a bright ‘Thank you!’  
“Come on.” I rolled my eyes before dragging Lance through the door of the private lounge.  
The body of the victim lay at the head of the bed. His glassy eyes were open, staring at nothing. I approached the bed side and took a closer look. Bloodshot eyes. The sheets on the bed suggested a struggle. Cause of death: I’m guessing the dark handprints that wrapped around his throat had something to do with it.  
“Did anyone swab for fingerprints on the neck?” I asked the lab guys who were working around us.  
“Yes, and there are none, that’s why we called you guys. It was definitely a deviant.” Someone replied back.  
I turned around from the body and my new partner was licking two fingers that were covered with the dancer’s blue blood.  
“Lance, that’s disgusting! Don’t lick the evidence.” I pulled him up by his collar from his crouch. His eyes were closed and the blue circle in his temple was spinning.  
“She didn’t do it.”  
“What?”  
He looked at the dancer slumped up against the wall, blue blood splattering her programmed skin. “I reconstructed the scene. She didn’t do it.”  
“Well then who did?” I asked.  
“Keith!” Matt entered the room with his little sister, Pidge at his side. “She finished searching the club’s cameras.” Pidge hastily clicked some buttons on her tablet before turning the screen to both Lance and I.  
“Blue haired female android, it’s a PL400. The club registered her name as Jane.” Pidge said, shifting her glasses.  
“Well she’s probably long gone by now. This happened over 40 mins ago!” I threw my hands up in defeat.  
Lance walked out of the room.  
“Son of a bitch.” I grumbled under my breath before following after him. He walked to the front of the club, stopping just before the door at one of the dancer’s boxes.   
“Keith, rent this android.” Lance demanded. I looked up at the masculine face that had caught my eye earlier and my face went red, ears burning.  
“What are you suggesting? I’ll get you sent back to Cyberlife so quickly they won’t be able to-“  
“It’s for the investigation.” Lance said so matter of factly. I gave in, now curious, also disappointed that my bank account would be deducted $30 for something that involved a sexy android. I placed my hand on the pad and the box opened.  
“Come back for more?” It said to me but Lance grabbed his forearm, both of their skin turning the true silver color of metal. After a couple seconds of whatever that was, Lance turned to me with his eyes narrowed.  
“It’s still here.” Lance pushed past me and started searching the club, going back into the loud music and bright lights.  
“What are you looking for, what did you see?”  
“The blue haired female android. She never left out the front door, she might still be in the club! We have to get into the back-storage room.”  
We went back to the crime scene were Matt was standing with the manager.  
“Where’s the back-storage room?” I asked the manager. He pointed at a door labeled ‘Employees only’. We ducked in and I started down the white hallway. I pulled my gun before reaching the door at the end, kicking it open.  
We started searching the back room, walking through the discarded décor stacked next to several out of commission dancer androids. I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary before I heard a shuffle to my left.  
“There!” Lance pointed, I trained my gun on the android before she ducked beneath a table. One push and she sent it flying towards us. Lance put a hand out to stop it and I ran forward, trying to get a good shot.  
Another android started towards me from my right side. Why was there two of them? She raised a chair, but I grabbed it with one hand and twisted her away. I kicked her down and trained my gun again. The blue haired android stepped in front of my gun with tears in her eyes.

“I just didn’t want her to get hurt!” She cried, blocking the other android from my gunpoint. The other one stood up and clung to the culprit’s shoulders. The deviants were both crying and holding each other. “Please you have to understand! He was an abusive customer, I couldn’t let her get hurt again!”  
“I can’t let you go.” I said before taking two shots. Both of the dancer’s legs buckled as the bullets went through both of their calves.  
“Good shot, Detective Kogane.” Lance showed up at my side. I swallowed hard. I hate using my gun, on humans or androids.  
“Arrest them. I said and turned my back on the two forms. “And just call me Keith.”


End file.
